Ten stories challenge
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: Ten songs, and ten different stories. A very interesting challenge to try, read for my results and the rules of the challenge... then try it yourself! Rated T for safety.


**Okies.... I found the instructions for this thingy via a few fanfictions I've stumbled across, and so I decided to try it! :D I'll put the instructions at the bottom. ^_^ Some of these are only seconds long so.... excuse the shortness. ^_^**

_1. Forest Falls Zone (I have no idea who performed this, it was in a Sonic game)_

Amy gasped in delight as she whizzed along the race track with Shadow, he smiled at her wonder. Stars seemingly burst above them as they darted in and out of trees, on and off the track. Amy caught him by surprise by hugging him and giving him a kiss on the cheek.

_2. It's Good To Be In Love - Frou Frou_

He kicked a can and tried to push down the feelings in his chest, the turmoil was almost too much. Oh why oh why oh why had Amy kissed him? And why had she taken him shopping early? For the sake of only buying him a new leather jacket? He didn't like to admit it, but he was really attracted to her, he knew that if she was attacked he would help her, no matter what injuries he himself got. He darted up a building and looked down at the city lights, like millions of diamonds, glittering at him. He smiled as he thought of what Rouge would do if each light was a diamond... collect them all. Amy would want to make herself a couple of sets of jewelry. He frowned, she'd come into his thoughts again. Darn it. "Shadow?" He spun around, Amy smiled at him. He looked at her in silence. "Want to... want to go to a movie with me?" He shrugged and walked towards her. She smiled. "Thanks." Kissing him, she wrapped her arms around his shoulders.

_3. Paparazzi - Lady Gaga_

She was furious, how dare Sonic do that to her? He'd rescued her, and when the reporters had flooded forwards, he had instantly forgotten her, and the reporters pushed her farther away, so that they could talk to him. What was so great about him? She fumed. She'd had to do as much in the fight! Sonic would have been really injured at one point if she hadn't stepped in and helped! And to make things worse, she'd heard him taking all the credit for the whole battle before she walked off. Tears of anger ran down her cheeks, she wondered where everyone else was. Were they being pushed away from Sonic by the paparazzi? Were their parts in saving the world being erased by Sonic's words? She sighed. But she smiled as she thought of one person who the news people couldn't push away from Sonic, Shadow. She went to find the black hedgehog, and found him on the beach, with his eyes closed. She hugged him. "Sonic is being interviewed." He said coldly. She laughed bitterly.

"I know." And kissed Shadow, who froze in surprise.

_4. My Dirty Little Secrets - All American Rejects_

Shadow looked fondly at Amy as she sketched pictures of her garden, brow furrowed in concentration. "I'm going out for a run Amy." She nodded absently. She was the only one who knew exactly what his life on the ARK had been like, after all, she'd shared his memories, all of them, when she'd been trapped in the chaos emeralds for a week, before he rescued her. He felt the breeze hit his face, he'd never known he could be this happy with anyone, it was quite incredible. "Well Maria... I still miss you, but it isn't so bad anymore." He said quietly as he looked at the sky with it's streaking of clouds. He skidded to a halt on a cliff, looking down on the water as it threw itself against the rocks. "Life is very interesting... not all appreciate that." He sighed as Sonic appeared behind him. He wanted another race. Typical.

_5. Break Away - Kelly Clarkson_

She looked at the abandoned town, looking at the doors hanging off hinges. She almost reached out to touch the door for what used to be her house. But she turned away before she could do it, and walked out of the area, into the surrounding forest. She climbed the old tree house she used to look out of when she was little. "Oh! I.. I'm sorry...!" Stuttered Amy, noticing Shadow was there. He turned and looked at her.

"Hello Amy."

"I didn't know anyone would be here." Shadow shrugged.

"I didn't either, why were you here?"

"It's where I used to live, so I just wanted to revisit it." Shadow nodded. She turned to go.

"Amy." She turned. "Would you... would you like to see something?" She smiled.

"Sure." He chaos controlled. They appeared on a mountain top. She gasped in pleasure, she could see the forest they had been in, and the village, but looking like it was inhabited... "Where are we?"

"I thought you might like to see your home in a better light." She gasped in wonder as she realized they were in the past.

"Thank you Shadow."

_6. Lies - Evanescence_

She sobbed in terror, trying to hide her face from the unseen nightmare visions. She was huddled in a corner. Voices whispered in her ears, reminding her of past sins, so she would feel the guilt again. Reminding her of deaths she wanted to forget, she hadn't been strong enough to save them... for Sonic she had never been good enough... she was unwanted... she curled up tighter, tears still running down her face as she tried to block the images. Arms wrapped around her. She knew it was Shadow. "Don't cry, I will always be here for you." She nodded, he'd died for her, been reborn for her so that he might take care of her, he'd always been there for her. She hadn't known it in the first years, she'd ignored him when he was awakened except for one time, but when Sonic told her she wasn't good enough for him, she realized what Shadow was for her, what he was trying to be for her. She leaned back in his embrace as the images receded, before sleep took her in it's merciful arms, she saw his eyes watching over her... always watching over her... never losing their alertness.

_7. Chemical Plant (Sonic 2) - MegaDriver_

He was a rockstar, and she was one of their screaming fans. She'd listened to them with interest when they first released an album, but it had steadily grown to addiction. She loved the music. Sonic sang the songs, but she wasn't interested in him, he'd show off before the cameras, and was always surrounded by gorgeous ladies, the one who had the least popularity was the one who interested her, his name was Shadow. And she'd finally met someone who liked her, and decided to introduce her to the band members, and now she was alone with Shadow, by the beach, in the middle of the night, discussing books. She smiled at him, and he smiled at her. They wouldn't be disturbed.

_8. Beds Are Burning - Midnight Oil_

He watched her sleeping, they'd been hiding because of getting accused of something, he didn't remember what, but it was something they definitely hadn't done. The others slept near the back of the cave, but they were near the entrance, him because he could stand weeks of no sleep, and her because she insisted that she got too hot around the back of the cave. He leaned against the side and switched his eyes to the desert outside, he sighed and surveyed the great ocean of sand, occasionally studded with cactuses. Her arms wrapped around him, she asked him if he was warm enough, he grunted. "Why are you awake? You should be sleeping like the others."

"I can't... I'm scared."

"You've been scared for two months, I don't think you could be scared anymore."

"I'm scared because I feel like they'll come kill us, and I'll never have had time to tell you what I want to, or dance for you." He looked up at her face, her eyes were worried.

"What did you want to tell me?" He asked softly. She sighed and sat beside him, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I love you, do you love me?" He smiled and replied that he did. "I'm glad..." She fell asleep again.

_9. Big Fun - Inner City_

Disco dancing, she loved it. She had watched other people do it for ages, and had tried out the steps, now she did them, but added her own. She knew he was watching, and was happy. She had a great boyfriend, and she could dance, she asked for nothing more. He joined her so silently that she hardly noticed him until he spoke to her. "How long did you want to stay here?" She smiled at him.

"Forever." He laughed quietly.

"We can't stay forever, your legs would need a break from performing your wonderful dancing sometimes." She laughed this time.

"How about a night then? And you should dance too!" He shook his head, smilingly.

"I can't dance."

"Oh yes you can!" She frowned at him. He sighed, smiling still.

"Alright, I'll try, for you." She watched him, while she danced herself, and said triumphantly.

"You can dance! And you're good at it!" He shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't dance often, or practice, otherwise I'd be better."

"If you were any better and I'd think you were the god of dance." She said, giggling. He smirked.

"Oh yeah?" He whirled her around while she exclaimed in surprise.

"Shadow! I hadn't expected that you know! Give me some warning next time!" He chuckled.

"Where is the fun in that might I ask?" She spun in a circle.

"The fun in it, is that I won't try to resist it." He smiled.

"But you didn't."

"I know, but I'd give even less resistance if you told me before hand."

"Yeah right." He continued dancing with her. Then she latched onto him, holding him close. "What is it now? I don't think we can dance to well in this position."

"No, but I can kiss you from this position." She giggled as he blushed furiously.

"Not here Rose!" She grinned.

"Then where Shadow?"

"Anywhere else."

"In front of Sonic?"

"Hell no!" She laughed.

"Well let's have some more fun here then... and when we go home I'll kiss you, how about that?" He grinned as the music sped up, and their dancing did.

"It sounds great to me." She laughed, her beautiful, clear laugh.

"Of course it does, admit it mister, you like getting kissed." Shadow gave a mock serious frown.

"No I don't!"

"Oh yes you do."

"Fine, I do." He grinned. "Happy now?"

_10. Major Tom '94[English Version] - Peter Schilling & Boom-Bastic_

She looked around uncertainly, music seemed to be playing everywhere, echoing around her. "Shadow...?" She called uncertainly, she knew this was where he lived... she just hadn't expected it to be a castle. She stepped inside, the door shut with a slam. She jumped. She stepped forwards cautiously, nothing happened. With a little more confidence, she went forward, exploring various rooms, finding what felt like an endless amount of living rooms, bedrooms, and kitchens. She groaned when she noticed that some of them had the same things. She was in the middle of a huge maze of rooms and passageways. She found a felt in one, and marked a tiny x on every passageway wall she'd been down. Then she would try another one, in this way, she worked her way towards the center of the maze. The music got steadily louder until her heart seemed to be pounding to the beat, she would sometimes hear a distant door slam, and realize someone else had entered the castle, sometimes she'd hear footsteps going past her, and realize someone was walking down a parallel corridor. The other people always sounded like they knew the way to the center of the maze. In frustration, she slammed her hammer into a wall, before she could regret it, she noticed it was only a thin line of stone... but then, how had the doors opened into rooms...? With that question came the answer that the castle was magical. But she pushed that out, it couldn't be true. She quickly headed down the next hallway, at the end she saw a split in the "road" you could say. She hurried down the left side, and found a circle hanging in the air, with a door in it. She opened the door. In front of a fireplace sat Shadow... and she lay on the bed. She gasped... and opened her eyes. Shadow looked at her. "Are you okay Amy?" She sat up.

"It's nothing Shadow... just... just a dream."

**Okay well I hope you enjoyed that. ^_^ Man it was tough! XD But as I promised, here are the rules:**

**1. Choose "a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever". **

**2. Put on your music program (or iPod) and use the shuffle/random option to start playing songs**

**3. For each song, write something inspired by the song relate to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the length of the song in which to write the story, you cannot plan anything beforehand, and you can't write after the song is over. You can't skip songs either. **

**4. Do 10 songs, and post the results. Give the names of the song and the artist who performed the song before each story starts.**

**I "stole" the rules from Carriedreamer's story Songs in the wind Dev art challenge, and modified them a little, not changing the actual rules though. ^_^ Anyhow, try this and enjoy! :D **


End file.
